


Olimpiade, c'est moi!

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Theatre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pezzo di teatro divertente sul cast di "Alexander".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olimpiade, c'est moi!

L’ALLEGRA COMPAGNIA  
DI  
OLIVER STONE E ROBIN LANE FOX

è lieta di presentare

OLIMPIADE, C’EST MOI!

Interpreti:  
Colin Farrell  
Jared Leto  
Jonathan Rhys Meyers  
Angelina Jolie

 _Siamo sul set del palazzo di Pella; fuori è notte, non c’è nessuno… tranne due uomini che entrano in scena con atteggiamenti diversi. Il primo, più basso e magro, si guarda intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa, l’altro è chiaramente nervoso e lo segue con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans._

COLIN: Jared, per favore, torniamo in albergo.  
JARED: Non ci penso nemmeno! Non prima di averlo fatto!  
COLIN: Lo sai che se ci scoprono sono cazzi, vero?  
JARED: ( _civettuolo_ ) E a te dispiacerebbe?  
COLIN: ( _sospirando_ ) Mi basta il mio, grazie! ( _si siede sul letto_ ) Tu sei completamente scemo.  
JARED: Lo hai già detto, amore… ( _senza guardarlo, comincia a rovistare tra i vestiti appesi alle grucce_ )  
COLIN: Mi spieghi perché vuoi fare una cosa del genere? Tu sei un uomo!  
JARED: Lo so… però amo i costumi di Olimpiade… Eccone uno! ( _eccitato, prende in mano una tunica lunga e bianca_ )  
COLIN: Sì, ma la natura ti fece uomo… ok che secondo me si è sbagliata e ti ha fatto qualcosa di più sotto e qualcosa di meno sopra, però…  
JARED: Quanto sei noioso! Io dico che mi sta, tu? ( _si volta verso di lui, col vestito appoggiato al petto_ )  
COLIN: Vuoi una pietosa bugia o l’amara verità?  
JARED: Colin…  
COLIN: Jay, porca puttana! Guarda in faccia la realtà! Tu sei magro, ma non hai le forme di una donna! Lo strapperai se provi a mettertelo. In più ti mancano le tette.  
JARED: Per fortuna! ( _rabbrividisce_ ) Non mi ci fare pensare a quelle cose lì, davanti! Sono così… disarmoniche!  
COLIN: Saranno anche disarmoniche, però… cazzo! Due belle tette grosse da palpare… ( _sorride beato_ )  
JARED: Colin…  
COLIN: E Angelina ce le ha veramente belle, mi verrebbe voglia di morirci su quella scollatura…  
JARED: Col…  
COLIN: Beh, sono belle perché anche il resto è bello. Prendi le labbra di Angelina… uhm, sono perfette per i…  
JARED: COLIN JAMES FARRELL! ( _furioso_ )  
COLIN: Eh? Ah, già… l’orgoglio ferito…  
JARED: Continua così e da stanotte puoi anche ammazzarti dalle seghe…  
COLIN: Permaloso.  
JARED: ( _lo guarda male e comincia a spogliarsi_ )  
COLIN: Comunque non ti capisco proprio, secondo me sei malato. Prima rompi le palle a tutti per fare Efestione, poi vuoi far togliere Cassandro dalla sceneggiatura, ora vuoi provare a fare la parte di Olimpiade. Io… ( _alla vista del culo nudo di Jared, il suo cervello si blocca_ )  
JARED: Tu? ( _ancheggia malizioso_ )  
COLIN: Io… io… vuoi mica una mano?  
JARED: ( _ridacchia_ ) Aiutami ad indossarlo.  
COLIN: ( _si alza e gli va vicino; provano ad infilare il vestito dalla testa, ma è troppo stretto per lui. Alla fine si sente chiaramente il rumore di uno strappo_ ) Merda!  
JARED: ( _se lo sistema addosso_ ) Beh, come sto?  
COLIN: Jared, Stone ci apre in due. Abbiamo appena rovinato un costume di scena!  
JARED: Uh, quante storie! ( _sbuffa e si guarda allo specchio_ ) Mi sta benissimo… splendido! ( _butta baci alla sua immagine_ )  
COLIN: ( _guarda orripilato lo strappo sulla schiena_ ) E se scappassi e mi nascondessi nel deserto finché le acque non si sono calmate?  
JARED: Amore? Mi passi il bracciale col serpente?  
COLIN: Jay, quello no. Il tuo braccio è il doppio di quello di Angelina!  
JARED: ( _si volta verso di lui, leccandosi le labbra_ ) Per favore…  
COLIN: ( _il cervello in stand by_ ) Quello lì? Subito amore! ( _glielo dà_ )  
JARED: ( _se lo infila a forza su per il braccio, sformandolo_ ) Perfetto!  
COLIN: Jared, forse è il caso di andare… ( _i suoi occhi sono fermi sul suo culo_ )  
JARED: Amore, tu lo sai cos’è il complesso di Edipo?  
COLIN: Veramente io a mamma voglio bene, però non farei niente con lei.  
JARED: E se mamma fossi io?  
COLIN: Beh, se la mamma sei tu… ( _gli dà una pacca sul culo_ ) Però la mia ha più tette di te.  
JARED: Nominale un’altra volta e ti dovrai slogare i polsi, d’ora in poi.  
COLIN: ( _ride e lo bacia, palpandogli il fondoschiena_ )

 _Mentre sono intenti ad “amoreggiare” irrompe sulla scena Angelina arrabbiata, seguita da Jonathan con un sorriso cattivo sulle labbra._

ANGELINA: DISGRAZIATO! GUARDA COSA HAI FATTO!  
COLIN: ( _si stacca spaventato da Jared_ ) Io non c’ero! E se c’ero dormivo! E se dormivo sognavo un’altra cosa!  
JARED: Codardo… ( _incrocia le braccia sul petto_ ) Beh, cosa hai da strillare come una gallina?  
ANGELINA: Gallina a me? Guarda cosa hai fatto al mio costume e al mio bracciale!  
JARED: Mio mio mio! Non sai dire altro! Sei solo invidiosa, ecco! Perché a me sta meglio che a te!  
JONATHAN: ( _ridendo_ ) Sì, certo che donna sexy che sei!  
JARED: ( _lo fulmina con lo sguardo_ ) Lurida spia! Tanto lo so che avresti voluto pensarci prima tu!  
JONATHAN: Guarda che io non ho bisogno di vestirmi da donna per essere femminile, io!  
ANGELINA: Smettetela, qui l’unica donna sono io!  
JONATHAN: Bella forza! Tutti siamo bravi ad essere femminili con le tette!  
JARED: E dagli con queste tette! Comunque IO sono il più femminile di tutti! Guarda qua! ( _ancheggia col vestito addosso_ )  
JONATHAN: ( _glielo strappa da dosso_ ) Ora non più! Sono più femminile io!  
ANGELINA: ( _prende Jonathan per i capelli_ ) Come hai osato! Il mio vestito!  
JARED: ( _fa lo stesso con Angelina_ ) IO! SONO IO OLIMPIADE!  
ANGELINA: ( _lo graffia_ ) NO, IO!  
JONATHAN: ( _colpisce Jared_ ) NO, IO!  
COLIN: ( _si allontana dal tumulto scuotendo la testa_ ) Io mi sa che mi converto alla castità…

 _Si chiude il sipario_


End file.
